Her Determination
by sushiwrites
Summary: Kairi contemplates her decision to wait for her friends.


**I do not own these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be here.** _Please like/reblog/gives kudos to this fic if you enjoyed it over on Tumblr and AO3. Same name :)_

A/N: This is for Kairi Week over on Tumblr. KairiNeedsLove2k15! One of my favorite things about Kairi is her determination to fight. I tired to get that going in this fic and see how she deals with just waiting during Dream Drop Distance. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

It wasn't a particularly hot day, but Kairi decided to take off her shoes and hold them once she got onto the beach. The sand felt warm and comforting between her toes. Walking along the shore calms her down. She needed to do something since Sora and Riku had left again, this time with talks about taking a test, the Mark of Mastery? That was a while ago, and she has not heard from them since. She read King Mickey's letter with them. She knew what they had to do, what they were going to face. The letter addressed the three of them, and yet she was the only one who was stuck waiting.

She seems to be doing that a lot lately. Waiting. Sometimes forgetting. A lot of forgetting actually. Granted, she knew that some of it was not her fault entirely, but even with her memories of Sora returned, it has come to her attention how little she knows about herself.

Like where she really came from. Kairi knew that she was adopted; pictures and timelines can tell you that, but to have no clear memory of her who she was before she came to Destiny Islands was what worried her the most. Before, it was alright not knowing. Times had been simpler then, but as of late, it seemed like the past was catching up to them.

"Radiant Gardens," she whispered, stopping as the waves reached the shore, letting the cool water touch her feet. Her hair dances to the slight breeze of the wind as she clutched on tightly to her necklace.

It was only recently that she remembered that name. It just came to her out of nowhere, as if someone wiped away the raindrops on her window and the picture became clearer. She didn't know where it was exactly or even her full connection to it, just that it was someplace warm. Sometimes, she thought she can recall images of the place: a huge castle, beautiful fountains in almost every corner, bright fresh flowers in every color you can imagine growing everywhere. She would also remember seeing a blue-haired woman, but for someone reason she could seem to remember her face. It was frustrating as it was confusing.

This Princess of Heart business was also confusing. That's what they said she was, she didn't know anything about it. According to Riku and Sora, it meant she was born with a pure heart with no darkness in it. That what started this mess in the first place, because they wanted her, the simple life she had with her friends was thrown away.

Axel also told her something similar, that since she had no darkness she could go through the dark portals without negative effects happening. What does it mean to have no darkness? She continued on walking along the sand, staring at the waves as they pulled back and forth. The smell of salt and sand is fresh in her nose. It is a bitter scent, but oddly comforting to her.

Darkness. What is darkness? She knew Riku had trouble with his darkness, but what was it that they had but she didn't? Emotions? Because she sure as hell felt some dark emotions these past couple of years. Anger, for one. She was angry at all the bad people who tried to harm her friends. She was angry at her friends (but not really angry), who always choose to go off on their own and leave her behind. Finally, she was angry at herself, for being content with waiting. It didn't make sense. Doesn't having a lot of light also mean she can cast a dark shadow? What made her so special?

But, being a Princess of Heart, who are wanted for their great power, could also mean that she had some sort of ability? Something besides having no darkness? It was a thought she was entertaining for a while now.

Putting her shoes safely to the side so they wouldn't get wet, Kairi sat down on the sand, stretching out her legs until they reached the tip of the waves, and lifted her right hand. Closing her eyes she started to concentrate her thoughts. She thought of Riku, and how much he has suffered alone and how much he has grown from it. She thought of Namine, who was silently supporting her inside her heart. There were her new found friends in Twilight Town and how they protected her as best they could when she needed it. There was also King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy who helped her friends in her stead. Then, there was that blue-haired woman, whose warmth and security Kairi can feel, but her face is still shrouded in her memoires. Finally, she thought of Sora, and how he can remain himself even when the world was forcing him to change.

The more she thought about Sora, the more she felt angry. Not at him, never at him. Sora can forgive easily, while she cannot. It was a trait of his that she treasured. She needs to protect him this time, just as he would do for her. As if resonating with her emotions, a bright light materialized in her hand to form a golden keyblade adorned with flowers at the edge and a heart-shaped handle. The metal felt cool in her hands. Seeing it closely, the Keyblade somehow reminded her of the dreams she had about Radiant Gardens. Still sitting down, she swung it a couple of times, it was light and barely was heavy to hold.

She only fought with the Keyblade once in her life. To save Sora from the swarm of Heartless, she would rush into danger without any sort of hesitation over the outcome. That is the current her who she is determined to be, someone to protect those who are precious to her. For that, she needed to become stronger.

Her name Kairi, she was the adopted daughter of the mayor of Destiny Islands. Her two best friends in the world are Riku and Sora. In this very moment, she was going to do her best to be there for them and become stronger. For now, that's all that mattered.

She quickly dematerialize the Keyblade when she heard footsteps approaching her. Kairi turned around, as she saw a familiar face with white hair walking in her direction. Even though she was the one that cut his hair for him, she is still not use to seeing it so short.

"Riku! Welcome home," she greeted, getting up and hugging her friend, which he returned with ease. She looked behind him, frowned at the lack of company, and then a worried expression took on her face. Though she knew she shouldn't be worried, because if anything had happened to him, Riku would not be here, he would be trying to help him. Riku would do that for both of them without a second glance. She could count on that, yet she couldn't help to ask. "Where's Sora?"

"Relax, Kairi. Sora's fine," he replied, ruffling her hair as she gave a sigh of relief. "He's out travelling again."

"So, why are you here?" she asked with a curious glance. Surely, they BOTH promised to come home together when they were done.

"Ah, Master Yen Sid asked me to bring you to him. I'm not really sure why, but will you come?"

Something was off, she noticed. Riku didn't mention anything of the test, or the results that it brought. If he passed, she knew that he wasn't the type of person to show it off, but if something good had happened to Sora, it would have been the first thing he talked about, or rather, wouldn't stop talking about. They also both would have been returning to her. She can only assume that a bigger event than they had anticipated had taken place, and she wasn't there to help. Something had happen to Sora that he couldn't come home right away. For the time being, Sora was going to be alright. He still had her talisman with him, and Riku wasn't in any rush. However, this time, instead of just waiting for him, she was going to prepare so they next time he wouldn't get hurt anymore. After all, Sora is just no good without her.

Putting on her shoes that were left to the side, she looked up to Riku and gave him a warm smile. Confused, he returned the gesture. Kairi knew that he was trying to put a brave face for her. Though she didn't know what Master Yen Sid would want, she knew it probably had something to do with the Keyblade and the fact that she can wield one. If she knew more about herself and her strength, it can ultimately help in her protecting her friends. She didn't want to be left in the dark anymore. The road opened up for her. Her time of waiting had just ended.

"Yes. I'll go with you."


End file.
